


Incomplete Opposites

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: My Daily Dose Of Angst For Friends [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Memories, Repressed Memories, Sad Miya Atsumu, sad miya osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: Miya Osamu isn’t like his father.Miya Osamu isn’t like his brother.But, maybe he would be if he would allow himself to smile.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Atsumu’s Father, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu & Miya Osamu’s Father, Miya Osamu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: My Daily Dose Of Angst For Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Incomplete Opposites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Su1010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1010/gifts), [hellfire123456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellfire123456/gifts).



> Ahahahhahahahahhahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahawaaaaaaaaaaawaahahhsjskskksk 
> 
> ;-; my heart 
> 
> Also happy birthday Tammy ❤️

“I’ll always be there for ya, ‘Samu.” Papa Miya whispered to the boy curled up on his lap as he threaded his fingers through dark hair. “There’s no need to worry ‘bout me,” he sighed as his son let out a soft snore and tried to cuddle deeper into his lap. Smiling slightly, he continued, “so tell ma an’ ‘Tsumu. I’m not goin’ anywhere, ‘kay? Never have, never will.” 

_Never say never_ — 

It’s been more than ten years since then, and Osamu still couldn’t help but think that if he had tried just a _little_ harder, he would still have a chance at reaching the sun. 

“It’s cold.”

He wished with all his heart that he had been awake enough to answer his father. Perhaps even persuade him to stay, because maybe then he would still be here with him. 

“The sun, is gone.”

* * *

Osamu isn’t at all like his father, as he is often told. 

_ “Aren’t you such a good boy, Miya-Kun.”  _

_ “Isn’t he?”  _

_ “Just like his mother. Nothing like that troublemaker brother of his.”  _

_ “Come to think of it, he isn’t much like his father either, huh?”  _

_ “.. You’re right.” _

His brother is more like him, while Osamu is like his mother. Where his brother is, and his father once was, outgoing and brave, Osamu is more timid and withdrawn. Where Atsumu is boiling and heated, Osamu offered the cold and iciness. 

He is like his mother was; indifferent and passive. 

_ “I wish that he would talk a bit more..”  _

_ “It would do him some good to smile once in a while.” _

He is not like his father was. 

_“Poor boy, lost everything at such a young age. No wonder he can’t smile.”_

Every time Osamu heard that, he wanted to shout, “It’s all a nightmare, I haven’t lost anything!” 

He wanted to prove that his father was still around, that his family was still together and that he wasn’t that different from his father at all.

He is not warm, he is not kind, he is not trusting. 

_ “Aw, lighten up some, will ya?” Atsumu would snicker and poke his cheek. “Wrinkles won’t do ya any good at this age, ‘Samu!”  _

_ And Osamu would reply with a jab to Atsumu’s side with his elbow and a huff. “I’m not playin’ with ya.”  _

_ “Ye rotten sea sponge!”  _

_ “ Blep .” _

Osamu has no warmth in his smiles. Or rather, he has no smile at all. How could he, when there was nothing to smile at? 

_ “‘Tsumu? What’s up?”  _

_ “‘Samu...”  _

_ “‘Tsumu?”  _

_ “‘Samu.. ‘Samu, he’s-“  _

Miya Osamu is not like his father. 

_ “He would be the spitting image of his father if he would just smile!” _

Miya Osamu is not like his brother.

_ “They’re so alike, yet so different. It’s incredible.”  _

Mostly, Miya Osamu does not want to accept the truth any longer. 

_ “He’s what?! Who’s he, ‘Tsumu?”  _

_ “He— he..”  _

_ “‘Tsumu, snap out of it!” _

But, sometimes he wishes that he was; and that he could accept the truth.

“‘ _Samu.. Papa.. H-he’s gone_.” 

Osamu could remember his world shattering into a million tiny pieces with his heart.

Miya Osamu is empty. Miya Osamu is like a trench.

“ _What,”_

_ “Papa—“  _

Miya Osamu doesn’t smile at all. Miya Osamu has nothing to smile at. Anymore, anyway.

“ _He can’t be—“_

_ “‘Samu—“  _

_ “Yer lyin’.”  _

But Miya Osamu isn’t emotionless. He has feelings, he just chooses to keep them back. 

“ _He can’t be. He_ _ promised _ .”

There are times when he cannot control them, however. 

One of those times was the last time his father’s smile was reserved just for him. 

He would never forget his father’s smile. He  swore to him. 

“ _Promise that y’won’t forget me, ‘Samu?”_

_ “How could I? Yer my dad.”  _

He can still see the image of his father shaking his head and chuckling at him. 

“ _Quit being so serious and just answer me, son.”_

_ Osamu had tilted his head and answered with all the certainty his eight year old self could muster, “Promise.”  _

To this day, he let his father’s beaming face plague his thoughts and rain over his heart. 

He will never forget. Not even when he’s one hundred and twenty four.

“ _It’s alright, kiddo_.” 

He would never forget the warmth and happiness that shone, that enveloped him, that wrapped around him and kept him sane.

“ _Who cares what people think?”_

_ “I don’t want them to think that I’m weird,” Osamu had whispered as his father entwined their tails.  _

_ “Why would they think that?”  _

_ Osamu curled over himself and hid his face in his arms as his father sighed beside him. “‘Cause they don’t understand.” He murmured. “I really like cooking. And they all think that it’s a human thing..”  _

He remembered the way his father had thrown his head back with a laugh and the way he had looked up at him with confused eyes. 

“ _What’s so funny?”_

_ “Y’are!”  _

_ Osamu’s face scrunched up. “How?!”  _

_ As his father’s laughter died down, Osamu found himself more and more confused.  _

_“Oh, ‘Samu..” Papa Miya had wheezed, ruffling his second son’s hair. “Why would somethin’ like that ever bother one of my boys?”_

_ Osamu pushed out his lower lip and snuggled into his father’s side, searching for more of his warmth, his nose squishing into the beginning where his father’s scales outlines the dips of his hips. “Yer awful, dad..” he mumbled without malice behind his words.  _

_ Papa Miya nodded. “Someone has to be,” he chuckled. “After all. I gotta keep y’boys in check.”  _

All Osamu could rememberfrom the rest of the night before he fell asleep was the content feeling in the pit of his stomach and the sound of his father’s laugh that he would never hear again. 

His insides turned to coal as the realization that he would never get to see his father’s smiling face, hear his calming voice, feel his gentle hands on his head and lock tails with him ever again. 

Just like that he was _gone_. 

He didn’t _exist_ anymore. 

He left and _never_ came back. 

He left him all alone. _He broke his promise._

And he took everything with him, including Osamu’s brightest memories. Just like that, the warmth was _gone_. 

“ _I’ll be right back_.” 

A lie. 

Not even the sun was able to replace the warmth that the merman had once provided for his sons. 

_ “I won’t take long.”  _

He didn’t take long, he just didn’t come back.   


“ _Just you wait,_ ” 

Osamu wanted to know just how much longer he needed to wait for his father to return. 

“ _Stay smilin’, boys!_ ” 

How could they stay smiling when their only source of happiness was ripped from them so sudden? 

“ _Cross my heart, hope t’die.”_

And die he did. 

* * *

  
  
Sometimes, Osamu would break the surface, hop up onto the same rock as Papa Miya once had shared with him, tilt his head up and glance at the sky; crossing an x over his heart, he would whisper, 

“Cross yer heart n’ hope t’die, Papa?” 

Then, he would close his eyes and try his best to imagine his father’s same smiling face as he would nod and say, 

“ _Cross my heart an’ hope t’die, ‘Samu.”_

If only Osamu hadn’t made him agree to promise. 

It was all his fault. 

_ Papa dying—  _

_ Atsumu breaking.  _

_ Mama grieving—  _

_ Kiyoomi leaving.  _

It was all his fault.   
  
  


No, it _is_ all his fault.   
  
  


“This is why I can’t smile.” 

This is why he can’t be warm. He doesn’t allow himself to be. He doesn’t deserve it. 

“ _Never again.”_


End file.
